


Open up to me

by Sure_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Loves Levi, Eren makes it all better, Happy Ending, Levi Loves Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Slightly depressed levi, Top Eren Yeager, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sure_1/pseuds/Sure_1
Summary: The one in which Eren helps Levi learn he's loved.





	Open up to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ereri fanfic... hope you like it.  
> I know it's not the best, but I tried so °3°

It was violent.

It was traumatizing.

It was physical.

And Eren hated all of it.

Levi was his rock. The very structure of his being. The only thing that made Eren burst into tears at the overwhelming sensation of feeling so much love. 

Levi was his everything, and he'd do all he could just to see that small quirk at the ends of his lips in his attempt to hide his very big smile. It was adorable, really. Granted, Eren thought all of Levi was adorable. From the hairs that traveled every which way when he woke up, to his toes that were, to his dismay, always cold when he went to sleep. 

He wished others thought of him the same way.

He suppose he first began to notice the effects of Levi's past relationship in the summer of 2014. Levi was 24 then, maybe 25. And based on their three year age gap, that would've made Eren 21 to 22. They were three weeks into their blossoming relationship, and Eren would've been lying if he said he didn't like his new boyfriend way more than he should have. If there was anyway free time between school and work, they were spending it together. Some would say they were inseparable, others that they were both possessive and jealous over the other, and it was just their way of keeping their relationship on lock.

But the two of them ignored everyone's little comments and unneeded inputs. Because they were enjoying each others company. And that's all that truly mattered. 

And it seemed Eren wasn't the only one that felt that way. That was, until, he had attempted to hold Levi's hand for the first time.

Maybe it was just Eren being paranoid, reading into the little things Levi did that would make the brunette tap into his insecurities and figure out if it was something he did wrong or if it was just something Levi wasn't ready for. But when his little lover immediately retracted his hand away from the younger's, Eren couldn't help but feel hurt and confused.

Was his hand too sweaty? Eren could only squeeze his palm to find out, and when he felt that the crease of his hand was dry, he moved on to his other thoughts.

Perhaps he was too bold? Or maybe Levi didn't want a physical relationship? Was he too hot for contact? Maybe he-

"I'm sorry,"

Levi's quiet voice was what made Eren snap out of his own mind set and realize he had suddenly grown silent. To which he could only imagine is what Levi took as his way of sulking. 

"I'm just not good with affection."

And for some reason, the way he spoke so softly, so insecure and hesitant, Eren felt as though he was the one who should've been apologizing.

The younger remained silent, mulling over Levi's words and processing his own. 

It was then that Eren broke into a smile. Soft, loving, and to Levi, the brightest thing on earth. It made his eyes shine and Levi's shoulders relax.

"Whenever you're ready."

It was nearly 8 months till Eren found out Levi's former boyfriend made habit of grabbing his wrist till his skin bruised.

______________________________

 

A few months had passed, and they were in a new year, and beginning January completely comfortable with hand holding, and easing into kisses.

Nothing serious, just quick goodbye pecks and good morning smooches. Eren was once able to slip in his tongue once. It was brief, it was new, and it was amazing.

It was Levi who had pulled away first, wiped at his mouth with the most delicious blush adorning his cheeks, and tried his best to avoid eye contact. 

Eren could help but chuckle and plant another kiss onto Levi's right cheek. And then his left. And maybe the tip of his nose as well. But he found that once he made physical contact with Levi, it was hard to quit. And he always craved more. So you could imagine his shock when Levi tensed at the feeling of Erens hand at the back of his neck.

They were both sitting at the edge of Levi's couch, both in awkward positions as one of each of their legs were bent onto the couch, while their other leg was touching the floor. But the slight numbing in Erens left leg was momentarily forgotten, as he stared almost dumbfounded at Levi's current position. 

His head had tilted down, casting a shadow over his face and bangs covering what little Eren could see of his eyes. His hands, both resting atop the brunettes, were now in tight fists, nails harshly cutting into his palms.

It hurt Eren. Both physically and mentally. Because he wanted to ask why. He wanted to know of his boyfriends past and previous experiences that he was obviously still not over. 

But Eren let it go. If Levi wanted him to know, he would've told him. Nearly 4 months into their relationship, and Levi still had trouble with trust.

That was fine. It caused emotions Eren wished he didn't feel, but it was just how things were now. So he would just have to learn go live with it until he'd be able to understand.

So instead of dwelling on his mixed feelings, he just pulled Levi into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head and slowing rubbing circles into his back.

Only four months until Eren learned it reminded him of the way his boyfriend would squeeze around his neck till he saw white.

_____________________________

 

Four months later, they had both crossed the line of sloppy kisses and even made it to the stage of loving strokes on the thigh. It seemed too extreme to celebrate, but it made all the difference to Eren. It showed signs of trust and comfort. Two things their relationship strived for more than anything.

They already told each other of their love. It of course was Eren who said it first, when they were out getting Chinese food waiting for their order to finish. And while it took a little over an hour later for Levi to say it back, when they were changing into their pajamas to watch tv in bed, it still meant the world to Eren, who couldn't help begin to cry.

It was about a week later that they had their first fight. 

It was stupid, and at the same time, needed to be an issue of discussion.

"I just don't get why, Levi-"

"Because Eren, I don't think we're ready yet."

Levi's voice was calm, and held little emotion. It wasn't uncommon, and usually expected of the usually coposed raven. 

But it was the opposite for Eren, whose voice was loud and full of pent up frustration from the previous months of not understanding his older boyfriend.

They, of course, were talking about their sex life.

"Will you at least tell me why? Is it me or-"

"You know it's not. Don't ask stupid questions you know the answers to."

"Well obviously I wouldn't know since you can never just sit down and talk to me!"

Levi was currently standing by the edge of the couch, Eren by the other end. They were both angry, showing it in their own way which ended up contradicting the other. Levi was always so good at hiding his emotions, which made Eren show his.

"I'm not having this discussion with you Eren. We'll talk about this some other time."

"Bullshit we'll talk about this some other time. Why can't you just tell me what happened?"

Eren had taken a couple of steps forward by now, standing nearly a foot away from Levi, who by seeing the action, had unfolded his arms from his chest and placed one foot slightly behind the other. He was trying so hard to understand what Levi was feeling, but he truly couldn't stand the sheer level of stubbornness his boyfriend withheld. Some would say he's just as bad as Eren

"Eren-"

"Stop trying to push me away!"

It was a mistake to scream the way he did. 

He knew that the second the words left his mouth.

He hadn't even know he had his hands in the air till he slowly let them down back by his side. Maybe he had raised them for emphasis. Or maybe he was pulling at his hair from the mere frustration coursing through his body. Whatever reason he had for lifting them up in the air was nothing even close to what Levi had decided the true motive was.

Eren couldn't stop his eyes from swelling with tears. Were they out of anger? Out of sadness? He truly couldn't tell. All he knew for sure, was the ripping of his heart when he watched Levi react to his anger in a way he truly couldn't fathom.

He flinched.

His whole body had coiled on itself, hands coming up to weakly defend his head and face. His teeth were clenched tight, readying himself for harsh impact like he had ton millions of times before. Levi knew what his tears were made out of. Fear. And he had a lot of it. And though he knew Eren could truly never lay a hand upon him, it had etched itself into the raven like a new reflex.

He hated it.

He hated his fear.

He hated how weak he felt.

But most importantly, he hated himself.

Levi tried so hard to open himself up to Eren. His Eren. The love of his life, Eren. But he had to question why he was always so distant when all he wanted to do was tell Eren what had happened. What he had gone through. He supposed he had been waiting for the perfect time to explain himself, but what better timing when he was trembling with the force of his choked sobs.

It wasn't until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body that Levi completely let himself go.

He didn't hold back anything.

Not his tears.

Not his cries.

Nothing. 

He desperately clinged onto Eren as though his life depended on it. Clawing and grasping at the back of his shirt while he stained the front with his tears. Levi cried for 20 minutes without break. And Eren let him.

He wish he could do more. Erase Levi's memory of the past so he never has to suffer the way he is now. To be able to hold him so tightly in his arms for hours on end. 

If he could, he'd do it all for Levi. 

He now had 34 minutes before he was told the truth. About everything. Until he was told how often Levi was beat. How often he was bruised and scarred. How he was neglected and abandoned in a relationship that seemed to have no way out. How over time he had taken on trust and dependability issues, and given the hard, outer wall that he used to keep people from coming into his life. 

That was, until, he had met a stubborn green eyed brat.

The same green eyed brat that gave him the courage to live a healthy life, one surrounded by people who loved and cared for him.

The same green eyed brat, that saved Levi from the darkest parts of himself.

His soul mate. 

The love of his life.

Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read comments<3


End file.
